Un amour sale
by SOM-house
Summary: "DongHae venait de se réveiller. Il était en sueur. Il respirait difficilement. Oh non, il n'avait pas fait un cauchemar. Mais plutôt un rêve plaisant. Un rêve affreusement réaliste. Un rêve qui aurait dû être censuré même dans un film X. " - EUNHAE -


Auteur : Bereñia

Pairing : EunHae

Rating : K+

DongHae venait de se réveiller. Il était en sueur. Il respirait difficilement. Oh non, il n'avait pas fait un cauchemar. Mais plutôt un rêve plaisant. Un rêve affreusement réaliste. Un rêve qui aurait dû être censuré même dans un film X. Ça, c'est ce que pensait DongHae, mais n'ayant jamais visionné de tel film il n'avait pas trop de moyen de comparaison. DongHae n'utilisait et n'utiliserait jamais que des magazines! Les films, rien que d'y penser, ça l'émoustillait alors les regarder vraiment! Il ne pourrait jamais tenir plus de 3 secondes! Et ça, hors de question! C'était une question d'honneur personnel ! Bon là n'était pas le sujet. Ce rêve si réaliste n'avait été en fait qu'une représentation de lui et EunHyuk faisant l'amour. Jusque là rien de bien choquant. Ah si ! Justement c'est là que c'est choquant! Lui et EunHyuk. Lui et son meilleur ami. Lui et un autre homme. Lui... en dessous. Sur ce fait plus que déstabilisant DongHae s'évanouit.

« DongHae ! DongHae ! Réveille-toi !

- Humm qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

DongHae émergea pour la seconde fois de la journée. Mais cette fois-ci pas de sueur virile, pas de halètement sensuel. Non, juste DongHae et sa tête dans le pâté.

« Tu fais peur à voir. Je crois que tu as besoin de repos. »

Bon là c'est le moment où on a besoin de savoir qui c'est qui nous parle. Donc DongHae ouvrit les yeux, difficilement et pas sensuellement du tout, plutôt comme le poisson de la pub BN qui a les yeux qui ressortent des orbites après avoir gonflé. Mais il fallait bien ça pour qu'il voit quelque chose distinctement. La personne qui lui parlait n'était autre que LeeTeuk. Ahah, la chance ! Il s'attendait à EunHyuk ! Il l'avait échappé belle ! Attendez. Non, il avait mal vu. C'était EunHyuk. EunHyuk ... et lui. EunHyuk, un homme et lui, un homme aussi. EunHyuk... au dessus. Et hop, second voyage vers le pays de l'inconscience!

C'était sale, sale, sale, saaaaaale ! Voilà la seule pensée cohérente que DongHae réussit à formuler dans son esprit une fois qu'il se réveilla ... à l'hôpital. Et oui, un Super junior quand ça s'évanouit bah il y a neuf autres Super Junior qui rappliquent. Des fois dix, onze ou douze ou bref, beaucoup quoi. Mais souvent c'était neuf quand même et là, bah... c'était neuf. Donc les neuf Super Junior rappliquent et là c'est, pleurs de ceux qui croient qu'il y en a un qui est mort, d'autres qui ont le temps de s'évanouir, de se réveiller pour au final se ré-évanouir à cause de la vision du premier Super junior qui s'était évanoui toujours ... évanoui. Et puis les autres qui appellent chacun avec leur portable une ambulance différente pour qu'au final il y ait plus d'ambulances que de mecs évanouis. Puis tout ce beau monde se fait bien engueuler (enfin ceux encore debout et ceux qui ne pleurent pas) et enfin ! Oui parce qu'y en a quand même qui se sont évanouis, ils se dirigent vers l'hôpital parce qu'ils n'allaient pas non plus faire le déplacement pour rien.

Récapitulons donc la situation, les Super junior comme à leur habitude en avaient trop fait. On obtenait : DongHae, LeeTeuk et YeSung dans des lits à coté (eux ce sont les boulets qui se sont évanouis). RyeoWook, SungMin et Siwon, oui oui Siwon vous avez bien lu, qui portent des lunettes pour cacher les traces de larmes et leurs yeux tous rouges, et encore oui oui Siwon a bien été cité, désolé pour les fantasmes brisés. Et donc les quatre autres boulets, KyuHyun, EunHyuk, ShinDong et HeeChul, ce sont ceux qui ont chacun appelé une ambulance.

Bref revenons en aux pensées de DongHae puisque sa présence à l'hôpital a été expliquée.

« Saaaaaaaale ! » Ça ce n'était pas des pensées. Tant pis, on s'en contentera.

« Qu'est ce qui est sale DongHae ? Tu te sens sale ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas pris de douche aujourd'hui. Mais tu en as pris une hier soir, donc ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas très sale. Et puis tu ne sens pas mauvais, du moins je ne le sens pas d'ici. A moins que tu ne te sentes sale de l'intérieur ? On ne t'a pas touché dis-moi ? OH MON DIEU c'est ça ! MON BEBE S'EST FAIT VIOLER! »

LeeTeuk se considérait comme la mère des autres Super Junior, et comme une mère il avait tendance à se faire des films. Il était donc maintenant en train de courir partout dans la chambre d'hôpital criant au viol de son enfant, criant qu'il étriperait la sale ordure qui avait osé toucher sa progéniture.

« Non LeeTeuk je me suis pas fait violer! Non mais où tu vas chercher ça juste avec le mot sale ? T'es pas bien de crier comme ça dans un hôpital ! répondit finalement le dit enfant au bout d'une bonne minute d'hébétement devant la connerie de son leader.

- Aaaahhh ! Je préfère ça ! Je suis soulagé.»

LeeTeuk enlaça DongHae tendrement puis alla se recoucher, il voulait profiter de cette journée de repos gagnée alors que les autres Supers Juniors en état s'étaient retrouvés contraints d'aller travailler.

« Au fait DongHae! T'avais raison! Tu pues! Tu as du beaucoup transpirer cette nuit! Va te laver si tu en as la force mais je ne t'y oblige pas non plus. Rien de mieux que sentir le mâle de temps en temps non ? Ah Ah ! »

DongHae en avait marre de ce leader complètement insouciant et assez ... débile, il fallait l'avouer. Mais il fallait faire avec c'était la dure réalité de la vie. Il partit prendre une douche, et une fois tout propre il oublia cette histoire de saleté.

Le lendemain tous les Super Junior étaient revenus à la petite maison qu'ils partageaient tous ensemble depuis peu. DongHae avait tout refoulé et donc il ne s'évanouit pas en croisant EunHyuk et put lui parler normalement pendant la journée du dimanche. Oui, ce jour-là c'était dimanche et la veille c'était samedi. Mais le soir même ou plutôt la nuit même, son subconscient décida de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait oublié et même... d'aller plus loin. Et c'est donc en sueur et respirant difficilement qu'il se réveilla le lundi matin. Mais cette fois-ci toute la petite maisonnée put entendre :

« YOUHOU ! C'était moi qui étais au dessus cette fois-ci! Ahah ! Tu l'as dans le cul hein EunHyuk ! »

Puis cette phrase d'un pur bonheur jouissif lui fit prendre conscience de quelque chose. Certes, il avait été au dessus. Mais qui c'est qui l'avait eu dans le cul ? Il visualisa la scène à nouveau et dut admettre que c'était effectivement lui, qui disons avait été un actif ... très passif. En gros il avait été un « en dessous », « au dessus ». Et là on pourrait croire qu'il allait faire un troisième passage vers le pays des évanouissements... Mais non.

C'est à ce moment que les Super Junior décidèrent d'entrer dans la chambre de DongHae, certes alertés par le bruit, mais surtout intéressés par le caractère pervers de ses paroles qui promettaient un bon paquet de dossiers sur son compte. Ce qui -disons le- leur permettrait peut-être de lui refiler leurs tours de vaisselle.

Mais EunHyuk en avait décidé autrement et il réussit à être le seul à entrer dans la chambre de DongHae.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dans le cul, hein DongHae ? »

EunHyuk rigolait vraiment de la situation. DongHae était toujours en sueur depuis tout à l'heure et là il était plus que cramoisi. Il était donc cramoisi et en sueur, en gros terriblement excitant pour toute perverse qui se respecte. Ahah c'est maintenant le troisième évanouissement ? Non plus. Non, ce fut juste le retour du « saaaaaaaaaaaaaale » dans ses pensées, conséquence -logique?- des paroles d'EunHyuk sur l'organisme pas très expérimenté de DongHae. Ce qui était sale, ce n'était pas vraiment deux mecs ensemble, ni EunHyuk avec un mec, ni lui avec EunHyuk. Attendez ... c'était quoi alors qui était sale ? Et là DongHae se rendit à l'évidence, il ne savait pas ce qu'il qualifiait de sale depuis la vieille. Ah si ! Euh... non. Au final il ne trouva rien de sale dans cette relation. Ce fut donc un monde nouveau qui s'ouvrit à lui. Fleurs champêtres et coquelicots, lapins roses et papillons dansaient devant ses yeux. Il était gay ! Il expédia vite fait les papillons et les fleurs (mais garda les lapins, il aimait bien les lapins) par ce qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus ! Gay ne signifiait pas forcément aimer les fleurs ! Si ? Il remit les fleurs devant ses yeux. Et non, il ne s'y ferait jamais ! Garder les lapins c'était déjà amplement suffisant !

On note qu'EunHyuk s'était entre temps assis dans le fauteuil de la chambre parce que ça faisait dix minutes qu'il attendait une réponse. Bien qu'il en connaissait déjà les finalités, la vision d'un DongHae en pleine réflexion intérieure était plus que poilante et il n'aurait loupé ça pour rien au monde. Hum, peut-être en échange d'une partie de jambe en l'air avec DongHae finalement. Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez a ce que se soit pas réciproque ? C'est trop facile c'est ça ? Et bah tant pis, ça sera facile ! Et puis réellement... avouons-le ... qui étant sain d'esprit, fille ou garçon, refuserait de se taper DongHae? Personne. Donc c'était réciproque et EunHyuk avait effectivement envie lui aussi de sauter sur DongHae. Mais maintenant il était sûr qu'il aurait la vision poilante ET la montée au septième ciel. Il lui faudrait quand même régler quelques petits points, genre sa position dans le couple il ne comptait pas vraiment la changer ni se laisser faire.

« Bon tu me réponds ?

- Hein ? Euh ... ah oui. Non ne t'inquiète pas tu n'avais rien. Je me suis trompé en interprétant la position. Faut dire que je n'ai pas trop réfléchit, j'étais trop heureux par rapport à la veille, enfin bon maintenant ça me va aussi comme ça. Ça avait pas l'air trop mal. Peut-être que c'est toi qui loupait quelque chose en fait ? »

EunHyuk était complètement abasourdi. Il s'attendait à une excuse bidon de la part de son cadet, mais sûrement pas qu'il se mette à parler de positions. Il avait préparé toute une technique pour amadouer DongHae pour qu'il craque après qu'il ait nié avec conviction. Mais il n'avait pas nié, il avait dit ces paroles avec une désinvolture plus que déconcertante. EunHyuk n'en pouvait plus, son sang ne lui était pas monté à la tête mais avait rejoint une autre partie de son corps. Ne pouvant plus rien contrôler, il sauta sur DongHae et ils firent l'amour comme des bêtes. Mais non, en fait EunHyuk réussit à se contrôler et fila sous une douche froide avant que la situation dérape.

DongHae était plutôt heureux, il avait enfin découvert son appartenance à une communauté sexuelle minoritaire. Il fallait dire que ses anciennes expériences se valaient en termes de quantité et de qualité, c'est à ne dire presque nulles. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi ça ne l'avait pas transcendé lorsqu'il l'avait fait pour la première fois ! Il avait plaqué Jessica juste après pensant qu'elle n'était pas assez douée mais finalement ce n'était pas sa faute et lui lancer un : « Désolé mais t'es nulle au pieux. Bye bye » avait été peut-être exagéré. Il faudrait qu'il aille la voir pour lui dire, quoique finalement grâce à lui, elle avait sûrement dû vouloir s'améliorer et donc c'était un mal pour le bien de ses futurs mecs! DongHae se félicita intérieurement pour cette bonne action.

Il se leva et fila dans la cuisine, sa découverte lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Dans la cuisine tous les Super junior étaient réunis. C'était comme une grande famille ! Quelque chose le fit cependant tiquer:

« Tiens ? Pourquoi vous avez tous une bosse sur la tête ?

- C'est EunHyuk qui nous a tous tapés pour qu'on te pose pas de question gênante!

- Grrrr ! SungMin ce n'est pas beau de cafter ! fit EunHyuk, déjà revenu de la douche, en lui tirant la langue.

- Je peux répondre à vos questions si vous voulez ça me gène pas!

- Vrai ?

- Oui, oui vous n'inquiétez pas.

- T'as rêvé de coucher avec EunHyuk?

- Oui.

- NAN, MAIS CA VA PAS DE DIRE CA COMME CA ! UN PEU DE PUDEUR MERDE ! CE NE SONT PAS LEURS AFFAIRES! cria un EunHyuk, plus que rouge d'avoir entendu le mec qui l'excitait depuis un certain temps dire de telles paroles si naturellement comme si ça pouvait être public.

- Quoi ? Ce sont mes rêves après tout, j'en fais ce que je veux! Au fait les mecs je suis gay!

- Heureusement que tu es gay quand même! Ça me ferait chier qu'un hétéro ait rêvé de moi comme ça!

- Mouais enfin je suis gay donc y a pas de problème... attends, ils sont où les autres ?

- Hein ? Quoi les autres ? Ne change pas de sujet ! » EunHyuk regarda finalement autour de lui et en effet il n'y avait plus personne. Seul un papier trônait au milieu de la table. On pouvait y lire:

_On a soudainement décidé de tous aller au cinéma. On vous laisse la maison! Profitez-en ! Vous n'oublierez pas de nettoyer si vous faîtes des saletés ! Bye Bye !_

« Pff, ça se voit qu'il y connaissent rien! fit doucement DongHae.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on nettoierait quelque chose. Nous deux, ce n'est pas de l'amour sale voyons ! »


End file.
